JEALOUS
by evilfish1503
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary. FF pendek. /KAIHUN/Uke!Sehun


Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and Other EXO Member

Pair : KaiHun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance *gagal =='

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo Yang Merajalela, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Membosankan etc

Disclaimer : EXO member just belong to God.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

***JEALOUSE***

Happy reading^^

Siang itu member EXO-K sedang tak ada jadwal. Artinya mereka bebas melakukan apapun hari itu tanpa ada kekangan dari jadwal mereka yang biasanya padat itu.

Semua member berada di dorm kecuali Suho.

Entah kemana perginya leader bertubuh mungil itu –mungkin ia sedang ada pertemuan dengan manager. Sedangkan member yang berada di dorm tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Misalnya saja pasangan BaekYeol yang tengah asyik bergulat(?) di arena game, Kyungsoo yang berada didapur mencoba ber_eksperimen _dengan resep masakan baru, Kai yang sedang mandi, dan terakhir maknae cadel Oh Sehun yang tengah menatap serius laptop nya.

.

.

.

.

Daritadi maknae berparas manis itu mengeluarkan macam-macam ekspresi ketika melihat gambar-gambar yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

Entah itu ekspresi senang, yang ditunjukkan dengan senyum manisnya. Ekspresi geli.

Dan ekspresi terakhir yang ia keluarkan adalah ekspresi merajuk.

Lihat saja! Bagaimana ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya imut. Sungguh manis.

Tampak sekali ia benar-benar kesal ketika melihat gambar yang masih betah muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Kai jahat" lirihnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"Hiks hiks" isaknya tertahan. Sehun berusaha keras untuk menahan isakannya. Ia tak ingin ketahuan oleh hyungdeulnya kalau ia menangis.

Namun dasar cengeng. Tangisnya malah mengeras.

"HUWAAAAAAA KAI JAHAAAT" tangisnya keras. Membuat member EXO yang lain –kecuali Kai- terkejut dan segera menghampirinya. Sementara Kai tidak tahu karena ia sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Sehunna?" tanya BaekYeol khawatir mendapati maknae mereka terisak-isak begini. Lihatlah bahkan bahunya tampak naik-turun.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengusap-ngusap punggung Sehun.

"Hiks Kai hyung ja-hiks –jahat" Sehun terus-terusan mengatakan Kai jahat. Dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, juga Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa eum? Kai berbuat apa padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Sehun lembut selaku _**eomma **_yang baik_**.**_

"huwaa pokoknya Kai jahat! Kyungsoo hyung juga!"

"MWO?" Kyungsoo terkejut, saking terkejutnya bola mata miliknya hampir keluar(?). Pasangan BaekYeol pun ikut terkejut.

"Wa –wae Sehunna? Kenapa kau mengatakan hyung jahat?" Kyungsoo tergagap, ia masih shock =='

"Hiks habisnya Kai selingkuh sama Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Mwoya? Sehunna, dengar. Hyung tak selingkuh dengan Kai" bantah Kyungsoo.

'dan aku juga tak mau selingkuh dengan si hitam itu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hyung bohong!" suara Sehun hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo juga BaekYeol jantungan.

"Aku punya buktinya" lanjut Sehun sambil menunjuk laptopnya yang ternyata masih menyala.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga Chanyeol beranjak untuk melihat _**bukti**_ yang Sehun sebutkan sekaligus hal yang membuat maknae mereka merajuk seperti ini.

'Yaampun pantas saja' batin mereka bertiga sweatdrop melihat apa yang terpampang di laptop Sehun.

Disana sangat jelas banyaknya gambar-gambar KaiSoo yang tengah pamer _**kemesraan**_ =_=

Kyungsoo kemudian meringis.

"Dengar Sehunnie sayang. Hyung tak selingkuh dengan Kai-mu kok. Itu kan hanya _**fanservice **_sayang" jelas Kyungsoodengan suara yang super lembut. Tak ingin menyinggung suasana hati maknae tercintanya, yang tampaknya hari ini sangat _**sensitive.**_ Entahlah kenapa, Kyungsoo pun heran sendiri. Mungkin Sehun sedang PMS =_=

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beranjak pergi, karena mereka rasa ini tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan mereka.

Mereka pun bersyukur karena Sehun tak menemukan BaekKai moment atau KaiYeol moment.

"Kau tak bohong kan hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan raut muka polos andalannya. Uh –sangat menggemaskan. Sunggunh Kyungsoo gemas dengan namja didepannya ini, jika saja ia bisa ia ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai uke nya.

Tapi sayang, ia sendiri bahkan tak begitu cocok untuk jadi seorang seme. Dan lagipula ia tak mau ambil resiko dihajar manusia seram bernama Kim Jongin.

"Ne, hyung tak bohong"

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat mengelus surai pirang milik Sehun.

"Eumm mianhae ne hyung. Aku sudah menuduh hyung" ucap Sehun malu-malu. Ia menundukkuan kepalanya. 'ugh imutnya' batin Kyungsoo. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak Kyungsoo! Ia sudah milik Kai'

"A-eh G-gwaenchana Sehunna" Kyungsoo gugup.

"Eumm yasudah, hyung mau masak dulu dan Sehun berhentilah main laptop. Nanti kena radiasi loh(?)" kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Arraseo"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun tengah berada di balkon dorm mereka, ya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan sore kota Seoul.

Tampak sekali Sehun sangat menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya, sampai ia tak menyadari sepasang lengan kekar telah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun tak lama ia menyadari lengan ini milik namjachingu tercintanya –Kai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" bisik Kai tepat di telinganya membuatnya sedikit kegelian.

"Eumm aku sedang melihat pemandangan Kai. Indah ya" jawab Sehun dengan nada riang.

"Tapi untukku, kau lah yang terindah" Kai gombal. Dan itu membuat pipi Sehun bersemu.

Kai membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah cantik Sehunnie-nya.

Tapi ia terkejut melihat mata Sehun yang sedikit sembab. Sepertinya karena menangis tadi siang.

"Kau menangis eoh?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah serius.

Sehun tergagap "Tid-tidak"

"Bohong. Sudah jelas sekali matamu sembab. Kau menagis karena apa ?" Kai melembutkan suaranya.

"A-aniyo! Kai tak perlu tau!" Sehun bersikeras untuk tak menjawabnya. Ia malu.

Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan eoh?" tanya Kai mengelus pipi Sehun, seraya mendekatkan kepalanye pada Sehun.

'kyaaaa aku bisa mati' teriak Sehun dalam hati, mengingat posisi wajah mereka yang sudah sangat ekat.

Sehun menunduk, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan namja berkulit tan didepannya.

Melihat tingkah Sehun, Kai jadi gemas sendiri. Dia bisa saja membawa tubuh ramping namjachingunya ini ke ranjang dan langsung menerkam maknae imut itu.

Tapi ia tak ingin ambil resiko di usir oleh Suho –sang leader tercinta- karena sudah _**menodai **_Sehun yang masih bocah.

"Tatap aku Sehunna" tangan besar Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun, dan terjadilah kontak mata antara mereka.

"Cepat katakan, kenapa kau menangis eum?" lanjut Kai.

Sehun meringis malu.

"Eumm itu –eumm aku cemburu melihat KaiSoo moment" lirih Sehun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Cengengnya~

"Aigoo kau menangis hanya gara-gara itu" Kai buru-buru mendekap tubuh Sehun.

"Hanya apanya?! Aku cemburu tau!" Sehun merajuk lagi.

"Hey! Hey! Kau tak adil. Aku juga sering melihat moment mu dengan orang lain seperti HunHan, KrisHun, juga ChanHun tapi aku tak pernah merajuk sepertimu" protes Kai.

"Tapi itu beda!" Sehun tak mau kalah.

'Dasar uke' batin Kai sweatdrop.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Mianhae ne. jangan cemburu lagi ya. Uang aku cintai kan hanya Oh Sehun" Kai mengacak surai Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk imut.

"Ne, Kai aku maafkan" katanya tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang imut. Dan itu membuat Kai semakin tak tahan(?)

Tanpa aba-aba apapun bibir Kai langsung meraup bibir mungil Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut dan ingin berontak, namun apadaya tenanganya tak cukup besar untuk melawan Kai.

Sehun pun pasrah membiarkan Kai menciumnya dibawah langit sore kota Seoul.

FIN

Cuap-cuap gue :

FF MACAM APA INI?

JELEK BANGET YA T.T

Ini bukan FF KaiHun pertama yang saya buat, tapi ini FF Kai Hun pertama yang saya publish disini.

Moga pada suka, walau saya tau ini FF gak bermutu T.T

kritik sangat dibutuhkan tapi tolong bahasanya yang sopan^^

Mind to review? :')


End file.
